forbidden loves
by xXhell of darknessXx
Summary: harry finds out he has a sister, then some things happen.....rated m for sex in future chapters and language discontinued
1. knew knowledge

**I do not own any of the characters except for Elysia and Virra!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

**She was sitting on her loveseat with her new adorable little sister, Elysia. The phone rang and her mother picked it up. **

**I love you Elysia, she said and kissed her on the top of her tiny head.**

**Her mother hung up the phone and walked in, **

**Virra, You have to pack sweetie, I can't tell you why right now but you will know when you get there ok? You're going to stay with some people called the Malfoy's.**

**What? Why do I have to go? I don't want to go!!!**

**I'm sorry honey but it's not open for discussion. **

**She didn't want to go but when her mom says it like that, no one can change her mind. So Virra walked upstairs to her room and started stuffing things in her small suitcase. She ran downstairs and looked at her mom.**

**Is it because of my talent? You know –stares at a pear and it flies over to her- **

**Virra I told you never to do that!! And yes, but that is only part of the reason.**

**She ran upstairs crying, and before she knew it she was on a plane from Canada to London.**

………………………………………………………………………………………………

**When she arrived she looked around for half an hour, no one, after fours hours of sitting around and looking she had the airport staff page the Malfoy's a few times. Still nothing, she soon fell asleep on the bench. Virra was awakened by someone falling on her. **

**HEY!! She looked around and a boy with stunning blue eyes and platinum hair looked back at her, Are you Virra Avalon?**

**Yes…who are you?**

**Name's Draco Malfoy, he got up and pulled her up with him. Can we get out of this….place? And I will answer any questions back at my place ok?**

…**I guess so. **

**He grabbed her hand and in about three seconds he was pulling Virra up a marble staircase.**

**We just….teleported? **

**Yes…something like that. Come on! He ran upstairs and into a room he dumped her suitcase and ran out dragging her with him.  
They ran into another room and he sat on the bed and pulled her on with him. The room was a beige color, it was very neat.**

**Ok ask your questions he said. **

**Why did I have to leave home? Where are we? Are we in the wizarding world or still in the muggle world? Do you have elves or goblins as servants? **

**Ok, ok slow down, you had to leave home because those weren't your real parents, and you need to live with your twin brother, he needs you. We are in my room in the Malfoy manor. We are in the wizarding world. We have elves. Is that all your questions?**

**What's my brother's name? What does he look like? Is he nice?**

**Well, I guess first of all your name is now Virra Potter, because your brother's name is Harry Potter. He has the same black hair as you but it's short and shaggy, he has the most brilliant green eyes I've ever seen and he has a lightening bolt scar on his forehead. He is very nice in fact the nicest person I know…next to you. I wanted to be his friend and he turned me down. I hoped he could help me be nicer…..**

**I'll help! And so far I think you're very nice. Oh for the scar does it look like this? She pulled off her shirt revealing a white bra, she pointed to the scar on her stomach. **

**Erm…Uhhh….yes…like ummm...that….please cover yourself up.**

**Oh sorry, she blushed, I know I'm ugly. She put on her shirt.**

**No you're not ugly, you're very beautiful, it's just…without looking at her….I don't want to get…stiff…**

**Huh? **

**You know…stiff….quietly in her ear, an erection**

**Oh, she laughed, why didn't you just say so instead of beating around the bush?**

**It's embarrassing, he said blushing beet red.**

**She got up and hugged him. I'm glad that it was you who came to pick me up.**

**Me too…oh by the way you will meet your brother at school, four days away.**

**Oh cool. **

**The four days went by fast; Draco brought her up to speed with magic and the spells. He and she went shopping for their books and things. Turns out they're in most of the same classes. He told her about lots of things and one of them being her brother had no idea she existed so if he didn't react so good it's not his fault.**

**Finally!! She said as she looked at the train on platform 9 ¾. Draco? Do I tell him? Or do I just wait and let him find out at supper? **

**I think you should try to tell him and it will just be confirmed at supper.**

**Ok you have to show him to me……**

**When they finally got on the train, they waited till five minutes after the train got going. **

**Ok let's go look for him…..**

**YAY!!! **

**They walked down to the end of the train and started looking in every carriage, after half an hour.**

**There's only one left so that's his, I won't come because they don't like me and they might not let you in…**

**Ok Draco, but I'll see you at supper… she walked away and knocked on the carriage door. **

**Someone inside said Come in. She swung open the door and walked in. **

**  
Who is Harry Potter? She asked.**

**  
Why do you want to know? A girl with brown hair asked.**

Because I am his sister……

hehe the end for now! It's a cliffy and I hope you liked this first chapter!


	2. getting the truth out

**I DO NOT OWN ANY CHARACTERS ONLY VIRRA AND ELYSIA THAT IS ALL!**

**A boy fitting Draco's description of her brother exactly stoop up,**

"…**," five minutes later, "what are you playing at? I have hope for five minutes that maybe I'm not alone in this world, then I think she would've been in their photo book and you're not, there is only one baby in that book, and I'm sure it's not a girl….," **

**He slapped Virra across her face, her cheek turned red immediately and it started bleeding, she ran from the carriage crying and holding her cheek, into the girls' bathroom and stayed there. **

**After three hours, Draco started to get worried so he got up and walked to the other compartment, he opened the door and saw she was not there he got worried**

"**What do you want Malfoy!" **

"**Where's Virra?"**

**Hermione ran in, "Ron! Harry! She's passed out in the girl's bathroom you have to help her no matter what she did!"**

**Draco knew who she was talking about,**

"**What did you people do!" he yelled as he ran off. **

**He arrived to the girl's bathroom to find Blaise carrying her out, blood covering her body. Harry, Ron, Hermione and Ginny soon arrived after. Draco turned around,**

"**She didn't do this to herself!" **

**He whispered in Harry's ear, "You're lucky if all you get is an expulsion." Draco then stalked off after Blaise. **

**When she woke up, she looked around, "where am I?"**

"**Don't try to talk Virra, you were hit by Harry and my guess is it was really hard that you started bleeding and passed out from lack of blood in the girl's bathroom."**

"**Oh…I'm going to go for a walk, ok Draco?" She walked out without waiting for an answer.**

**She wondered for about half an hour and then found a storage room; she walked in and sat in a dark corner. About twenty minutes later one person walked in with a wand to his neck, it was Harry the person holding the wand was a boy she had met once, he had come to visit Draco. His name was Theodore Nott. She stayed there and watched, as Theodore pushed Harry in a corner.**

"**Pretty useless without your wand aren't you Harry? Harry did not respond. **

"**Oh cat's got your tongue? I'll fix that don't worry."**

**Theodore put his wand to Harry's leg and said a spell, Harry dropped to the ground screaming in pain. **

"**Do you know what you're feeling Harry?" When Harry did not respond, he said,**

"**That is the feeling of a knife being driven in and twisted; not a good feeling is it?"**

**Then he kicked Harry in the face, Harry flew back, hit the wall and was instantly knocked out. **

"**Don't think you're going to get out of the pain that easily!" Theodore said with an evil grin on his face**

**She could not stand it anymore, she knew Theodore was going to wake Harry up but she could see he was going to be in pain for about a week. She stood up, sneaked over to Theodore and pointed at him. **

"**I'll give you a choice, either you run away now and don't touch my brother again OR I hex you into the middle of next Tuesday!" **

**At the sound of her voice he spun around shock written all over his face.**

"**Who're you?" he questioned her, confused.**

"**My name Virra Potter, and DON'T forget it!" she said harshly "Now what is your decision?"**

**His eyes grew wide and he ran away as if the devil was after him.**

**She ran to her brother's side, he was totally out. "Don't worry I'll get help" she ran to Draco's train compartment.**

"**Draco! Harry was beaten you have to help him, bring him here! Please!" she cried to him**

"**Ok come down Virra, show us where he is," he said as he got up and motion to Blaise to do the same. When they arrived to the storage room, Harry was still in the same place she had left him. Draco and Blaise picked him up and brought him back to their carriage. She sat next to him and started wiping away his blood with her white handkerchief. She tied her second one around his leg, and then put some ointment on his eye; it was definitely going to be black. After two hours, he finally started coming around.**

"**Ooh, my head feels like I was hit by an elephant" he said **

**He sat up bolt upright when he saw he was not with Ron, Hermione and Ginny anymore.**

"**What the hell! Why am I with you and the bitch!" he screamed**

**She gasped.**

"**I'd shut my mouth if I were you Potter! If it weren't for her you'd still be being beaten up by Theo!"**

**His eyes grew wide, "how did you know about that?"**

"**I saw it, and I told him if he hurt you again I'd go after him so you don't need to worry about him anymore" **

**He got up, looked and spat at me and limped out.**

**Draco got up and made to give Harry a good punch, but Virra stopped him.**

"**Don't, it's ok Draco, really" He sat down reluctantly. **

"**Why do you let that, that, ungrateful retch do what he does?" **

"**As you said he might react badly and so I am giving him time" she said calmly**

"**And besides, he'll know it's true at supper," she replied with a slight smile.**

"**I hope you're in slytherin!" Blaise shouted as he sat down next to her.**

"**I hope you're the head girl," Draco whispered. **

"**What was that Draco?" She questioned not having heard his mumbling. **

"**Oh nothing, I said nothing…" He replied absent-mindedly.**

"**Oh ok…." She said looking at him with concern.**

**The train ride went smoothly after that, all was ok until she was sitting at the slytherin table and looking nervously at Dumbledore. **

"**You look nervous Virra, don't worry it'll be all ok" Draco said with a reassuring smile. **

**Dumbledore stood up and said, "Now the last thing on the agenda before we can eat, we need to sort a girl into a house, now without further delay would Virra Potter please come up to the sorting hat?" **

**She stood up the only person she looked at was her brother; he had shock written all over his face. She mouthed; "I told you so" she sat under the hat. The hat said, **

"**Hmm…a hard choice. Just like your brother, so just like him I will give you the choice, Slytherin or Gryffindor?" **

"**Not Gryffindor, not Gryffindor, not Gryffindor" she thought hard.**

"**Not Gryffindor…eh?" **

**She heard everyone gasp. **

"**No anything but Gryffindor, so I guess that's Slytherin," she thought harder than before.**

"**I thought your brother should be in Slytherin, I guess you made the right choice…SLYTHERIN," the sorting hat shouted. **

**The Slytherin table cheered, but no one else did, the Gryffindor table looked shocked, and Harry looked pissed. She ran over to the Slytherin table and hugged Draco, then Blaise hard. **

"**Why did you say Slytherin, now all of the people in Gryffindor will hate you," Draco said.**

"**I don't care I told the sorting hat what I wanted and I got what I wanted, fuck the rest," she said then laughed.**

**All three of them sat down, all the Slytherin boys smiled at her. **

"**And now the surprise of the night, we have two head boys and two head girls! **

**Everyone gasped, this had never happened before.**

"**They are Hermione Granger, Harry Potter, Draco Malfoy and Virra Potter!"**

**End for now, and thank you to wolf, I forgot all about quotation marks -- my apologies.**


	3. just a little bit of this

**I do not own any of the characters except for Virra and Elysia.**

"_Figured, he'd do that…" _**Virra Potter thought. **

"**And so they will be sharing a room, will those four students stay behind so I can show them the room please." Dumbledore said.**

"**Now off you go have a good night, because classes start bright and early on Monday."**

**Everyone groaned as they shuffled off to their respective dorms.**

"**Follow me please," Dumbledore said as he walked through the doors.**

"**Virra…" Harry said.**

**She ran after Dumbledore not wanting to hear Harry bitch. **

"**What should the password for your room be?" He said**

"**I was thinking something small like a four letter word…"**

"**Tithe is a four letter word" She replied.**

**Dumbledore stopped and turned around looking at her, the other three finally catching up.**

"**How do you know about that!?" He questioned harshly.**

"**I was part of it…" she told him...not keeping his gaze.**

"**Don't tell anyone about it, and I think that would be a fitting password, Tithe it is" he continues walking and he walked into the Gryffindor common room, pushed aside the tapestry and walked in. "Tithe" he boldly said to the witch and wizard playing chess. **

"**Wait! You cheated you can't move the knight over the queen!" **

"**Yes you can!"**

"**I'm sorry to say kind lady that it is legitimate, now would you please open the door." Dumbledore said to the witch.**

**The portrait swung open and he looked at them. "Here is your room I hope it is to your satisfaction."**

"**How come it's in the Gryffindor wing?" Draco questioned**

"**The slytherin one is occupied by professor snape." Dumbledore said absent mindedly.**

**Virra looked passed Dumbledore and saw a very nice room with three beds. "Um…professor there are three beds for the four of us…"**

"**Oh…sorry about that two of you will have to share until I can have that fixed ok?"**

"**Yes sir." They all replied.**

**Sorry for the short chapter and the long time it took me to put it up but my computer was screwed and I lost my stuff for a while so yea anyways I'm going on holiday for a while so it'll be a bit before I can post another chapter ok .**


End file.
